Temple
(also needs - 9 tiles) and . The campaign has no maps with these creatures in the pool. |health = 1000 |cost (b/s) = 350/175 |researchtime = 25000 |zoomkey = right Ctrl + T |icon= }}This is the article about the Temple, a room in Dungeon Keeper. For the room in Dungeon Keeper 2, see Unholy Temple. Description The is a room dedicated to the dark gods where creatures can worship and/or be sacrificed to gain rewards. Worship makes creatures happy. It also protects them from Scavenging; any creature assigned to worship in the Temple will protect 2 more of its kind from scavenging, and its own immunity to scavenging lingers for about 1½ minutes after it leaves. Worship also cures the conditions of and . One should be aware of the recipes, or be willing to bear the risks, when indulging in sacrifice. Not all creatures or recipes produce desirable results. Worship There are several issues to bear in mind when using a Temple. First and foremost, creatures dropped along the stone-tiled borders of the room will perform worship, but those dropped over the center, the rippling pool squares, will be sacrificed. The number of creatures that can worship in the structure is, as usual, determined by its size and efficiency. Creatures are not talented geometrists; strive to build square rooms; e.g., 5x5, to prevent creatures from getting stuck figuring out a path around/through/out of the room. The main use for worship is in reducing Anger. An announcement is made when a creature becomes angry; otherwise, use the Query tool to determine if a visit to the temple could be worthwhile. The only occasion to lay down a particularly large temple is to combat a Disease. The Temple cures the disease and, if large enough, can be a sort of quarantine— without it the disease might just pass endlessly around as creatures sit in the Lair trying to heal. Quirks * Ghosts love moaning in the temple. In fact, their default task is worship, and they will only engage in their secondary task, Research, when the structure is not present or there is no space in it. * Vampires hate the gods. The only way to cure anger on these creatures is to bribe them or let them sleep for a while. They will rapidly become angry when using a temple (and are the only minion that does so), although a split-second visit can still be useful to protect the fiend from scavenging and to purge enemy curses. * Worship is a useful ongoing job to keep idle s happy. Sacrifice When a new minion is generated by appropriate sacrifices, its level is determined by the following formula: Level of resulting creature = average level of sacrificed creatures (rounded down) + 1 The centerpiece recipes in the original version of the game include the Horned Reaper and a method for lowering the incremental cost of Imps (allowing any number of them to be amassed at effectively 300 gold apiece). Insects are also useful in a number of rituals. The tables below provide a full listing. : * '' Does not work in Dungeon Keeper due to a coding error, but is fixed in Dungeon Keeper FX.'' Gallery Templewibble.gif|Interior slab ripple effect Category:Rooms